


Welcome Home

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Elias is Wearing a Skirt, Jon is tired, Jon just got back from the hospital, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master Elias Bouchard, Master/Pet, Mild Pet Play, Office Sex, Pet Martin Blackwood, Post-Season/Series 02, Sex-Neutral Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sub Martin Blackwood, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Instead of Elias going to jail and Peter taking over, what would happen if Elias stayed?
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flux in EyeHorror for brainstorming with me yesterday.

Jon stumbled into Elias’ office fresh from the hospital to find said man leaned back in his chair behind his desk with a lazy pleased grin.

“Jon, lovely to see you up and about.” Elias smiled serenely at the other man, hands seeming to be clasped in his lap.

“Elias. I was told you had Martin.  _ Where is he? _ ” The question was laced with compulsion a lot stronger than Elias was expecting, and he gave a full-body shiver and gasped,”Martin is where he belongs, where he should have been all along.”

Elias hummed and his arm moved under the desk like he was playing with something.

Elias watched Jon’s brow furrow in confusion,” What? T-that doesn’t make any sense! I was just in the archive, they said you had him!” Jon stepped closer and gesticulated wildly.

“ _ Ahh _ , it makes plenty of sense. If you think, Jon. It is simple. You were gone, and Martin needed a new place to belong. I was very accommodating.” Elias puffed a breath out and his arm made that same motion again.

Jon’s eyes went wide with horror and a sudden realization,” No.  _ No.  _ “ Jon’s eyes flickered between Elias’ flushed face and the desk he sat at.

“ _ Ah,  _ that's a good pet, good boy.” Elias looked fondly down towards his lap and Martin,” Do you want to say hi to Jon?”

Martin whined and nuzzled into Elias’ thigh, chin covered in slick from where he had been busy and nodded shyly into the flesh.

Elias ran his fingers through Martin’s hair once more before he slid his chair back to allow Martin space to crawl out from under the desk.

“Go say hi, Martin. I’m sure you missed him.” Elias smoothed a hand down Martin’s neck and unclipped the leash from his collar to allow him to crawl over toward a frozen Jon.

Martin was completely naked except for the thin black collar around his neck, and this was very obvious as the man crawled on all fours toward Jon, taking just a moment to stretch like a cat in full view of the room.

Martin brushed his head against Jon’s pant leg with a content sigh, and Jon lept back,” What did you do to him?” Jon whispered, horrified.

Martin sat on his haunches and frowned visibly upset at the rejection and whined sadly while he looked at the floor, demure.

Elias stood swiftly, his floor-length skirt falling from where it was bunched in his lap,” Look what  _ you’ve  _ done, you upset the poor thing.” He strode over in two long steps and set a hand in Martin’s hair, and Martin nuzzled into Elias’ skirt to seek comfort,” It’s alright, pet. He just doesn’t quite understand yet.” 

“Apologize, Jon. You were rude, he just came over to say hi and he did not have to.” Elias pierced Jon with his eyes.

“What? No, Martin get--” Jon was cut off with a sharp glare from Elias,”Apologize. Now. “

And Jon’s shoulders slumped as the fight drained out of him at the command.

Jon knelt on the floor to be level with Martin.”Martin…. I- I’m sorry I upset you. I was just very surprised. Maybe you can forgive me.” Jon held his hand's palms up on his thighs, to show he meant no harm.

Martin looked to Elias for approval before he crawled over to Jon and buried his face in the other man’s side happily. 

Jon looked up at Elias lost and set a gentle hand hesitantly on Martin’s back.

“There we are. Now we can start properly, get up Jon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, i didnt think i was going to be adding a second chapter, but a comment on the last one inspired me to write one. thank you!

Elias clipped the leash back onto Martin’s collar then held a hand out to pull Jon up from the floor. Elias walked slowly to lead the pair back past his desk to the door to his private institute quarters. He paused only to press the handle of the leash into Jon’s hand with a smile,” Don’t drop it, now. After you.” He opened the door with a flourish and swish of his skirt.

Jon clutched at the leash like a lifeline and glanced down at Martin who sat calmly at his feet,” Well.. Come on then, Martin. Best to do as he says, I suppose.” 

Jon started forward and gave a gentle tug at the leash to get Martin to follow him into the room.

Once the two were properly in the room Elias closed the door after he stepped in and turned the lock for good measure.

“On the bed, if you please. No need to be nervous, Jon. You don’t have to even touch anyone. Just watch.” Elias shrugged his suit jacket off and folded it neatly on a chair as Martin climbed up onto the bed eagerly, and Jon stood there frozen before he gingerly sat on the very edge of the bed, Martin’s leash still clutched in his hands.

_ This is actually happening.  _

Jon watched as Elias undressed and strode confidently over to a chest that sat unobtrusively in the corner and fiddled with something out of sight.

Martin shocked Jon out of his watch with a touch of his face to Jon’s clothed shoulder and what sounded like a rusty purr.

Jon hesitantly reached a hand up to stroke through Martin’s hair,” Yes. Hello, Martin.” Martin settled down and rested his head on Jon’s thigh.

Elias turned, while Jon was distracted by Martin Elias had managed to put his harness and cock on, and walked over to the bed to kneel on the sheets behind Martin.

“Of course, you could leave, Jon. if you really wanted to.” Elias reassured, knowing full well the door was locked and Jon wouldn't try to leave anyways; he’s too curious and filled with the need to know things to turn away this opportunity.

Elias didn’t wait for a response; he just placed a hand on Martin’s hip and dragged the head of his cock through his folds.

Martin pressed his face down into Jon’s thigh with a whine as Elias slid easily into him with a smooth thrust. Jon shushed him even as his own cock twitched in interest and ran his fingers through the mess that was Martin’s hair as he watched Elias thrust into Martin, and Elias watched him back.

Elias stroked a hand down Martin’s back,” Good boy.” He slowed his hips and planted the image of Jon writhing on the bed under Martin’s mouth into Martin’s head with a groan,” Why don’t you give Jon a-ah proper hello, Martin.”

Martin shifted his head and started mouthing at the front of Jon’s trousers at Elias’ command and whined.

Jon gasped with a startle and tightened his grip in Martin’s hair, and pulled him away from his front,” Thank you, Martin, but no. I would rather you didn’t.” He stroked his hand through Martin’s hair soothingly as the man panted moans out into Jon’s thigh.

Elias hummed and clutched at Martin’s hips and worked his own faster, Knowing Martin was close. “It’s alright, pet. Maybe next time.”

Martin shuddered, his whines going more high-pitched as he came and curled into Jon to clutch at him like a lifeline as Elias slid out with a wet sound and clicked his fingers.

“Come. clean up your mess, pet.” Elias lounged back on the pillows, legs spread, his cock covered in slick for Martin to clean up.

Martin turned shakily from his resting spot on Jon’s lap to lap at Elias’ cock. He slowly cleaned it pausing only to take shaky breaths as he still tried to recover from his own orgasm, until he had finally licked it clean.

Elias stroked Martin’s hair,” Good boy. Rest now, you were very good for us.” He slid off the side of the bed and removed the harness and placed it on a towel to the side of the bed, then looked to Jon,” Satisfied, my Archivist?” 

Jon looked down and nodded.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at phantomwinds on tumblr!


End file.
